company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Government of Canadaball
Government of Canadaball }} The Government of Canada (French: Gouvernement du Canada), officially Her Majesty's Government (French: Gouvernement de Sa Majesté), is the federal administration of Canada. In Canadian English, the term can mean either the collective set of institutions or specifically the Queen-in-Council. In both senses, the current construct was established at Confederation through the Constitution Act, 1867—as a federal constitutional monarchy, wherein the Canadian Crown acts as the core, or "the most basic building block", of its Westminster-style parliamentary democracy. The Crown is thus the foundation of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches of the Canadian government. Further elements of governance are outlined in the rest of the Canadian Constitution, which includes written statutes, court rulings, and unwritten conventions developed over centuries. The monarch (currently Queen Elizabeth II) is personally represented by the Governor General of Canada (currently Julie Payette). The Queen's Privy Council for Canada is the body that advises the sovereign or viceroy on the exercise of executive power. However, in practice, that task is performed only by the Cabinet, a committee within the Privy Council composed of ministers of the Crown, who are drawn from and responsible to the elected House of Commons in parliament. The Cabinet is headed by the prime minister (currently Justin Trudeau), who is appointed by the governor general after securing the confidence of the House of Commons. French: Le gouvernement du Canada, plus officiellement le gouvernement de Sa Majesté (en anglais, Government of Canada et Her Majesty's Government), est le titulaire du pouvoir exécutif, au niveau fédéral, pour l'ensemble du territoire canadien. Le Canada étant une monarchie constitutionnelle, la reine du Canada, représentée par le gouverneur général, est à la tête de l'État. Le chef du gouvernement est quant à lui le Premier ministre. Le gouvernement du Canada est composé du Conseil privé de la Reine, du cabinet et de la fonction publique fédérale. Le Conseil privé étant un organe dorénavant symbolique, le pouvoir exécutif est exercé par le cabinet, avec à sa tête le Premier ministre. Le pouvoir exécutif au Canada est régi en grande partie par la Loi constitutionnelle de 1867. La Loi accorde au monarque ou à son représentant, avec l'assistance du Conseil privé, le pouvoir exécutif. Toutefois, le principe de la responsabilité ministérielle dans le cadre du système de Westminster fait en sorte que le Premier ministre est le véritable chef du gouvernement et dirigeant du pays. De plus, les ministres de la Couronne et les ministres d'État sont généralement tous membres du Parlement du Canada. En raison du fédéralisme, le gouvernement du Canada n'exerce le pouvoir exécutif que dans ses sphères de compétences. Les pouvoirs exécutifs relatifs aux compétences provinciales sont exercés par les gouvernements provinciaux. L'actuel Premier ministre est Justin Trudeau, chef du Parti libéral. Il est nommé à ce poste par le gouverneur général David Johnston, au nom de la reine Élisabeth II, le 4 novembre 2015, à la suite des élections fédérales du 19 octobre précédent. Category:Government companyballs Category:Canadian companyballs Category:French Speaking Companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:1860's Category:Need Image